


Fly.

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, possibly bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem I wrote that needed to be out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly.

It's not that I don't try  
to understand that logic says that I can't fly,  
but who's to blame imagination  
for spoiling this whole generation?

Creation! The lifeblood of this technological age  
where every day is a new page  
in the book that we call life. 

And dreams seem more appealing   
than staring at the ceiling  
and seeing it for just that: a ceiling;  
paint is peeling.

This age of false reality,  
really who can blame me  
for wanting lives that I can't have, and forming Universes  
that fit inside my many purses.

When meeting robots or princes that actually care,  
don't make rude comments about my hair  
are waiting it's so easy just to close my eyes and be transported to a world that is just fantasy.

Tiny segments in my brain  
simply there to entertain.  
But logic, logic, LOGIC! We're told  
to act our age not five years old to be less bold

So why is my effort called wasted?  
its not like I cheated or copied and pasted!  
it's all my own creations  
my own decisions!

And my dreams begin to overrule  
the logic I am told at school.  
They contrast as I'm told to try  
but all I want is for you to understand my need to cry.


End file.
